Halloween Reborn
by CC.Bolitar
Summary: Halloween Reborn is my take on a Halloween Remake.


Chapter One

"The darkest souls are not those which choose to exist within the hell of the abyss, but those which choose to break free from the abyss and move silently among us."

October 31, 2001

Haddonfield Illinois is like any other small midwestern town, it's fun and friendly. Tonight was no different with the community throwing a harvest carnival. Kids were trick or treating all night but now the night was dying down on the excitement.

Many of the houses were decorated in spooky decorations and lights. The weather was chilly which wasn't unusual for fall. A small Ford Focus pulled up to a nice looking two-story white house in the middle of a residential street, in the middle of town. A nice, quiet neighborhood. Halloween decorations are all over the front porch, and in the front windows on the bottom floor.

Sitting at the wheel is Ben Tramer, a handsome guy in a red cloak with red plastic horns on his head, a Devil costume. Riding shotgun is Judith Myers, a beautiful girl in a Catholic schoolgirl costume. They lean over the divider between their seats and kiss. After a few seconds, Judith pulls away.

"I've really gotta get going. I was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago."

"Alright " Ben hung on that word clearly disappointed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

They kiss again quickly. The passenger door of Ben's car opens and Judith gets out. She shuts the door and the car drives off down the road. Judith turns to the Myers house and starts to stumble up the walkway to the front porch. She's obviously been drinking and is pretty drunk. She reaches the front porch steps and starts to walk up them. She doesn't raise her foot high enough at the first step and almost falls. She just giggles and continues on her way. She reaches the front door, grabs the doorknob, turns it and starts to push the door open.

The inside of the house is completely dark as the front door starts to open. Judith steps in, trying to open the door as slowly and quietly as possible. Once it's open a foot or so it starts to squeak loudly. Judith stops pushing it open and steps around the door. She shuts it behind her, pushing it closed softly. She looks into the livingroom to make sure nobody's waiting up for her, then starts up the stairs to the second floor.

Judith sneaks down the hall. She steps on a squeaky floorboard halfway down, pauses for a second, then continues on to the last door on the left. She opens the door, steps into the room beyond, and shuts the door behind her. Once Judith's door is closed, a door halfway down the hall on the right starts to swing open this goes unnoticed to her.

Judith is changing from her schoolgirl costume into night clothes. She has taken the skirt off, and is in the middle of taking off the blouse.

Somebody is walking down the hall just before they get to Judith's room they stop at a cabinet. Within the oak cabinet is a skull halloween mask, the person grabs it. They put the latex mask on, they then turn and look into a mirror hanging on the wall. They stand there for a long moment staring at their own reflection before turing towards Judith's door.

Judith pulls her night shirt on as her bedroom door swings open. She doesn't notice, her back is turned to it. The masked person enters and moves towards Judith. From the shadows can be seen a metallic object within their hands raising it to Judith's back. She turns to find her six year old brother masked and holding a kitchen knife.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing?" She throws her hands up in frustration. As her hands raise her younger brother thrust the knife into her right hand. The boy rips the knife from her palm thrusting it into her left side. She raises her foot kicking him back knocking him to the ground the knife going with him.

She struggles to run out of the room, running into her parents room at the opposite end of the hall. "Dad! Mom!" Judith goes to the foot of her parents bed, looking over their sleeping forms. "Dad, mom, get up! Michael is..." Judith stops, realizing something's wrong. "Mom? Dad?" Judith grabs the blankets and sheets covering her parents and tosses them aside. John and Debra Myers would seem to just be sleeping peacefully, if it wasn't for the multiple stab wounds and blood all over their upper bodies.

"Oh my god..." The door squeaks open, this time Judith notices. She turns to the door just to be stuck in the gut with the large kitchen knife once more. She grabs at her wound feeling the blood flow freely she steps back tripping over the end of their parents bed. "Michael...why?" The skull masked child just stabs her again, then pulls the knife out and stabs her again...again...over and over...she now lays dead in a sea of her own blood.

The front door of the Myers house opens and Michael steps out of the house, the bloody knife still in his hand and his pajamas soaked in his family's blood. He's taken the skull mask off, his face now exposed. He may have looked like a nice kid if it wasn't for the blank, pale, emotionless look upon his face. He walks to the porch steps and sits down, staring out at the dark neighborhood.

Sometime later the once quiet neighborhood is now full of flashing lights and the overwhelming sound of multiple sirens. Michael Myers is still sitting on the front porch steps as an E.M.T is shining a pen light in the six year old boy's eyes. A man wearing a tan sheriff's uniform approaches them both. "Michael it's Sheriff Brackett...can you tell me what happened tonight?" Michael doesn't give an answer he stays quiet as if he can't hear anything.

The Myers family murders have been front page news for the better part of five months now. Today was the final day of young Michael Myers' trial, the day the state of Illinois would decide what to do with this six year old child. An elderly looking judge entered the courtroom everybody instantly went silent and stood.

"In nearly forty years as a servant of the law and this court, I have never been asked to make as cruel of a decision as this." The judge looks up from his paperwork seeing all the reporter's eagerly writing stuff down. He then looks down seeing Michael sitting at the defendants table, still silent and emotionless.

"Nevertheless, absent any evidence to the contrary, absent any witnesses, absent any other person to come forward with a confession, absent any regret or sense of right or wrong from the accused..." Michael stares forward directly at the judge. "I have no choice but to remand Michael Audrey Myers to Smith's Grove Psychiatric Hospital..." A clean cut man in his late 30s, Dr Samuel Loomis sits in the courtroom, listening, looking back and forth between the judge and Michael. "...where he'll be placed in the care of a resident psychiatrist."

Two months have passed and Michael Myers has been treated by Doctor Samuel Loomis. Today was no different than any other previous day, Michael and Loomis sit in silence. "You can talk to me, Michael. It's alright. Anything you're thinking, you can tell me..." A knock on the door breaks his concentration. Before leaving Michael, Loomis places a single piece of paper and a box of crayons. "Why don't you draw a picture for me."

Loomis gets up and walks to the door. Michael looks down at the paper and crayons. Loomis steps out of his office, leaving the door open a crack. Waiting in the hall is another doctor, his wife, Lynn Loomis.

"How's it going?" She asks genuinely curious.

"Same as ever. He still hasn't said a word not to me not to anybody." In the background Michael starts to draw on the paper.

Loomis walks up beside Michael, who has just finished his drawing. Loomis picks up the paper and looks at it. Michael has drawn a picture of himself, large bloody knife in hand, standing tall over a bloody corpse, a woman's corpse. Loomis is visibly disturbed by this image.

The juvenile ward of Smith's Grove housed many children of all ages. The room is lined with beds against both walls, young patients sitting or laying in their beds. Michael's bed is the last one on the right side and he's sitting on it, staring at the wall. Across the room is some other patients including an overweight twelve year old named Jacob, a Bible reading thirteen year old named Noah and a sixteen year old named Jon, who's staring at Michael with an angry look on his face.

Michael continues to stare at the wall. Suddenly Jon grabs him roughly from the side. "Why don't you talk, Myers? You a fucking a mute or something?" Michael stares at Jon very calmly. "I'll make you talk. I'll make you cry like a little bitch!!"

An orderly is sitting in the lounge drinking a cup of coffee when he hears Jon scream in the distance. The orderly jumps to his feet knocking his cup to the ground. As the orderly enters the room he only finds Noah in a panicked state. "If thy right eye offend thee, pluck it out! If thy right eye offend…" Orderlies hurry Jon down the hall on a stretcher, a crayon stuck in his right eye. They pass Loomis, who flattens himself against the wall allowing them to pass.

Chapter Two

A visibly agitated man sits across from Dr Sam Loomis and his wife Dr Lynn Loomis. "Did this incident have anything to do with the Myers boy?" Asks Doctor Frank Hassell.

"There's nothing conclusive. But I suspect he was involved." Loomis watches his wife shift in her chair.

"I have a strange feeling about him too. I think he should be moved to a private room." She spoke candidly with them both. "We think he poses a serious threat to the other patients, Frank."

"No. I think you're both overreacting. Michael didn't have anything to do with young Jon's injury. Noah all but confessed to it." Doctor Frank Hassell had made up his mind and there was no changing it. "The Myers boy stays in the juvenile ward."

Another few months have gone by and Michael Myers now celebrates his seventh birthday. An orderly carries a birthday cake toward the table Michael is sitting at. The other juvenile patients sit around the table, as far from Michael as possible. Except for Jacob, who sits just a couple

chairs to Michael's left.

The orderly begins to sing. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Michael. Happy Birthday to you." The orderly sets the cake down in front of Michael. Michael stares at it.

"Well, if you're not gonna eat it…" Jacob reaches over and grabs a huge chunk of cake in his fat hand.

"Jacob!! What the hell are you doing?" The orderly shouts.

Later that night Jacob is in the shower alone, humming as he walks up to a shower. He turns the knob to get the water going, and a blast of water hits him right in the face. He starts screaming, falling to the floor.

In a shadowy corner, Michael walks away from the water heat level controls. Jacob lays on the floor, screaming as the room fills with steam and blisters bubble up on his face.

Chapter Three

Michael sits on his bed, staring at the wall. Years have passed since he was sent to Smiths Grove Mental Hospital. He's now seventeen years old.

Hassell still as old as ever sits behind his giant mahogany desk as Loomis paces back and forth in front of him. "A Halloween party? This is insane. Do you have any idea what you could cause?"

"The children requested it. I think it's a good idea."

"But who knows what Michael…"

"Sam, your patient is a vegetable. Michael doesn't and won't, do anything."

"You don't think he had anything to do with what happened to any of those other children?!" Loomis was getting frustrated now.

"Accidents." Hassell stood up from his chair in defense. "Dammit Sam, Myers can barely function!"

"If another patient is hurt or even worse, dies, that blood is on your hands, Frank." Loomis leaves the office slamming Hassell's door.

A group of children mill around the rec room in costumes. Michael stands in the back of the room, wearing a clown costume with no mask.

Hassell, Loomis, Lynn and an a orderly watch over the party. The children are now playing musical chairs, Lynn in control of the music. As the music plays, the classic halloween song "Silver Shamrock", the children walk around a bunch of chairs in the middle of the room. Lynn stops the music and the children scramble to sit down. Michael starts to sit down when a girl in a which costume shoves him to the side and takes the seat. Michael is the only child left standing. The Witch Girl points at him and laughs.

Later in the evening the children are now lined up to bob for apples in a metal bucket full of water. Michael stands off to the side, doing nothing but watching. Witch Girl steps up to take her turn bobbing for apples. As she does, the lights suddenly go out. The room goes dark, we can't see anything. The children gasp and start talking.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about. The emergency lights will kick in a moment." Lynn tells the panicking children.

A couple seconds later, the emergency lights come on, filling the room with red light. Witch Girl is now face down in the bucket of water, motionless.

"Oh, my God!" Loomis rushes forward, pulling Witch Girl's head out of the bucket. He lays her on the floor, and he and Lynn perform CPR.

Witch Girl soon regains consciousness, rolling over onto her side and spitting up water. Michael stands in the same spot he was before the lights went out. Loomis looks up at Michael and they stare into each other's eyes for just a single moment.

Loomis drags Michael into a private office and slams the door. "How did you do it?" Michael just stares at Loomis, emotionless and silent. This drives Loomis over the edge."Damn you, Michael!" Loomis grabs Michael by the shoulders and starts shaking him. "SAY SOMETHING!!"

The door opens and Lynn enters. "Sam, no!" Lynn grabs Loomis by the arm and he lets go of Michael, turning to her. She hugs him. "It was an accident."

"It was no accident, Lynn. The lights may have been a coincidence but what happened to that girl was no accident." He stare in Michael's eyes once more as he held his beloved wife in his arms.

It's nearing two in the morning and Sam and Lynn Loomis both are still at the hospital. "He belongs in a maximum security prison, Lynn."

"Sam, whether you're right or not, you know there's no arguing with Hassell." She contemplates something for a moment. "You know Michael Myers is a hopeless case. I think it's time we leave Smith's Grove, open our own practice. Let somebody else deal with Michael."

"I need…" Loomis loses his thought for a second. "I need to take a walk. I need a cigarette." Loomis storms off down the hall. Lynn watches him go.

Lynn decides to check in on the juvenile ward herself, she just wanted to make sure the children had went to sleep after all the excitement of the evening. Lynn opens the door to the ward peaking in, scanning over each and every bed. All of the children were in their bed sleeping, except Michael, Michael's bed was empty.

Lynn starts walking back to her husband's office clearly worried, worried her husband may be right. A shadowy figure steps into her view, they begin walking towards her. "Michael?" The figure passes under a light revealing it is indeed Michael. He's holding a kitchen knife. "How'd you get that?" Michael continues coming closer. "Michael, stop!"

Loomis is pacing the sidewalk in front of the hospital. He lights his third cigarette.

Lynn is terrified, she's running down a corridor toward the main stairwell. The echo of Michael's footsteps behind her.

Loomis takes the final drag from his cigarette, flicking it away.

Lynn is climbing the stairway, away from her stalker.

Loomis scans his security card unlocking the door entering the hospital once more.

A knife plunges at a frightened Lynn, she's backs against the top railing.

Loomis is walking down a narrow corridor towards the main stairway. A body crashes on the floor directly in front of him, his wife's body. "No. No. No." He grabs her twisted broken body, she's dead in his arms.

Paramedics have covered Doctor Lynn Loomis's deceased body. Sam Loomis sits just feet away covered in blood, his wife's blood.

State police had found Myers, somebody Sam Loomis had accused, in his bed no evidence he had anything to do with the late doctor's death. Loomis wanted to speak to his patient privately something the police allowed.

A weary exhausted Loomis sits across the desk from a thirteen year old Michael. They stare at each other in silence for a few moments. "What keeps you from walking out of here, Michael? You could, you know that. That's how much they fear you. You could just stroll on out of here, that's the power you hold over everybody here." A few more seconds of staring and silence between the two. "Ah, but you won't do it. You won't do it, because you have it made here at Smith's Grove. You have your own little world here. So you stay here, snug and secure. Like a devil in his own little Hell." Michael still said nothing. But Sam Loomis could now see exactly who, no not who but what sat before him.

Chapter Four

Halloween Eve, 2018

Eight years have now passed and Smith's Grove has not changed a single bit. Thunder claps, lightning flashes, and rain pours down. Loomis, looking more stressed than ever, sits at his desk, going through a large stack of paperwork. His office door opens startling him some. A security guard is surprised to see Loomis here so late.

"Oh, sorry doc. I'd thought you'd gone and left your light on or something." There's an awkward silence for a moment. "You're here pretty late ain't you?"

"I'm getting prepared. Michael Myers is twenty one now, he goes in front of a judge on monday."

"Michael Myers? You really never want him to get out, huh?"

"Never. And on Monday I'm going to make sure he never does. Once I've done that, I'm finished. I'm leaving Smith's Grove, starting my own practice, and…I'm just...moving on."

"Well, I should get back to my rounds. Don't work too late, doc." Loomis nods and the security guard steps back into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him.

Loomis looks back to his paperwork, and he works in silence for a few seconds. The silence is broken by a thud out in the hallway, followed by a wooden clattering sound and a sound like the wooden something rolling down the dark hallway. Loomis removes his reading glasses looking back up at the door.

Loomis opens his office door and looks out into the hall. The rolling wooden sound continues, and Loomis looks down to see what it is. The security guard's billy club rolls past his office doorway.

Loomis cautiously steps into the hallway. He leans down and picks up the billy club, then walks toward the corner. Loomis as he reaches the corner, rounds it, and stops. Ahead of him in the dark hall is the security guard, unconscious on the floor, and beyond that a group of patients milling around.

"What the hell??" Loomis turns around and hurries back around the corner, going for his office door. At the same moment that Loomis reaches his door, a door directly across the hall bursts open and a patient quickly comes out of the room beyond, coming toward Loomis.

Loomis yells, swinging the billy club at the patient, his patient. The patient catches Loomis's arm by the wrist before the billy club can make contact. The patient then punches Loomis in the face, swings him around and slams him face first into his office door.

The door and Loomis collapse in onto the floor. Loomis doesn't move. The patient, his face obscured by the shadows, steps into the doorway and looks over Loomis's unconscious body. His head tilts in a curious manner.

Chapter Five

Halloween, 2018

The fall weather has turned the tree's a variety of colors. Most houses are equipped with fallen leaves that cover the ground hiding the green grass below, and Halloween decorations everywhere.

This particular street most houses are decorated as such, except one, one house had no sign of today's holiday. Sleeping in a bed is a pretty seventeen year old girl named Karen. Karen's eyes flicker open. She stares up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then takes a look around the room and slowly sits up. Karen groggily walks down the hall. Along the way she stops to open a door halfway down. She looks in, shrugs off whatever she does or doesn't see in the room beyond, closes the door and continues on her way down the hall.

Karen now in her living room sits down on a couch and balls herself up in a corner, not fully awake yet, holding a glass of orange juice. She grabs the TV remote off a table beside the couch and turns on the TV.

On her TV is a news report, a female reporter standing in front of Smith's Grove Psychiatric Hospital, holding a microphone. The reporter's name was at the bottom of the screen. Gabrielle Flores. "Michael Myers had been a patient at Smith's Grove since the early 2000's, after he was suspected to have killed his mother, father and elder sister. He was only six years old at the time." Karen gasps and looks shocked and frightened by this news.

Loomis see's the news crew out in front of the hospital as he exits the front entrance followed by a man closer to his own age. Doctor Lewis Hill, Frank Hassell's replacement. "I'm not responsible, Sam."

Loomis stops in his tracks growing angry. "Of course not. Nobody wants to take the blame."

"The police have his profile. They're handling the situation. You don't have any…" Loomis continues towards his car.

"Two roadblocks and an APB wouldn't stop the village idiot. I've told you how dangerous he is, like I told Hassell before you. No one has ever listened to me." Loomis hit the unlock button on his key.

"There's nothing else we can do."

"You can get back on the phone and tell them exactly what walked out of here last night. And tell them where it's going." Loomis threw a briefcase and his blazer in the backseat of his car.

"You don't know that he's going back to Haddonfield. How could he get there? He can't even drive. It's a hundred and fifty miles from here!"

"I'm wasting my damn time." Loomis gets into the car. Hill watches as Loomis starts the car up and speeds off. He shakes his head, then turns and walks back toward the building.

Chapter Six

After about twenty miles Loomis is now speaking into his cell phone. "No, not since Friday" There's a pause for a moment. "Yes, yes, I'm all right...Stop worrying. After this I'll sleep for a week, two weeks…" There's another pause. "I said I'm alright...Believe me. I'll be home soon. I just...have to stop him. I know him. And when he gets there, God help them all." There is yet another pause "Right, right, I'll call you." As he hangs up his phone he passes a gas station and auto shop called "Castles Station".

The building is old and looks almost abandoned and forgotten. The main garage door is closed shut nobody could see inside. Once inside there could be found an old dirt covered pick up truck. Along the side of the truck was an abandoned blue hospital uniform. Under the truck was the the body of a dead mechanic on a roller. His cause of death was an obvious one. A screwdriver has been jammed up his nose.

Karen exits her house She pulls the door shut behind her and starts walking across the front yard. She reaches the sidewalk, turns to her right and continues walking.

As Karen walks down the sidewalk. As she goes she passes the cars that are parked in front of the houses along the curbs. One of the vehicles she passes is a pick up with CASTLE'S stenciled on the doors.

Once Karen is a few houses down from her own, she turns the corner. She looks down both ways of the street, then steps out into it and walks strait. She reaches the sidewalk on the other side of the street, turns and walks in the same direction she was going before. She passes one house, then turns and starts walking up the front walk of the second house. She goes to the front door and knocks. After knocking on the door, Karen stands there and waits. She looks

back around the neighborhood, then the door opens. A cheery woman who she still referred to as Mrs Peters answers.

"Hi, Karen."

"Hey, Mrs Peter's. Is Allison home? She wouldn't answer her phone."

"Yup, come on in kiddo."

Karen and her best friend Allison a pretty red headed girl walk up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"It's just scary, you know?" Karen says as they enter the bright colorful room.

"Yeah, definitely. Michael Myers is

the Boogeyman of Illinois. The stories people tell about him…"

"Half of that is urban legends." Karen informs her friend.

"I'm sure. But it's still fucking scary." Allison sits at a desk in the corner. Karen sits on Allison's bed.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Karen asks.

"Well Eli and I were supposed to go see a movie tonight. But he screwed that up." Allison didn't look away from her laptop.

"Grounded again?" Karen doesn't sound surprised.

"Yes, the dumbass. Why? Wanna do something tonight?"

"Well, my dad's out of town again, so I was hoping you'd be able to sleep over. With Michael Myers on the loose...I'd really rather not be alone."

"I'm sure I could. You know, Jenny could probably stay too." Allison closes her laptop.

"That'd be great."

"We'll protect you." Allison's closet door suddenly bursts open and her younger brother Robbie, comes running out of it, running out of the room. "Robbie, you little shit!" Allison gets up and runs after Robbie, but stops in her doorway.

"What was that about?"

"My brother's an idiot." Allison looks back to Karen as she goes back to the desk chair. "And I don't have any proof, but due to some wardrobe disappearances I have the disgusting suspicion that he's trading my underwear to his friends for some reason." Karen looks disgusted.

Chapter Seven

Doctor Sam Loomis passes a very welcoming sign that reads "Welcome to Haddonfield".

Small businesses lined the streets of the small town. Allison parked her car in front of a small store with the words "Carpenter's Drug" on the storefront in bright red letters. Allison gets out the driver's side, Karen the other. They close their doors and walk toward the entrance to Carpenter's Drug. Karen glances at a newspaper vendor near the door. The headline of the paper reads "Halloween Killer Escapes From Smith's Grove."

As the girls open the door and enter Carpenter's Drug, the Castle's pick up drives up and parks across the street.

An employee of Carpenter's Drug, Chris, handsome and athletic, is standing near a door to the back of the store talking to his girlfriend, Jenny, very beautiful, blonde. "You think we can go next weekend?" She asks him.

"Yeah probably." Chris stocking an almost empty shelf.

"You've said that about every weekend for the last month."

"And it is "probably" every week. That's not a firm "yes", it's just slightly closer to a "yes" than a "maybe" is." He finishes rearranging the mixed up shampoos.

"Oh, whatever." Jenny is mad.

"Hey!" Allison hollors over to the couple she's accompanied by Karen. Hellos are exchanged all the way around.

A man's feet, wearing black steel toed work boots, walks down the Halloween costume aisle. As he walks down the aisle, he can see over the top of one of the racks. He can see Karen, Allison, Jenny and Chris standing in the back of the store. The teens stand in what is basically a circle as they talk.

"So, you're having this little sleep over thinking you can protect each other from Michael Myers?" Chris asks as he opens another box.

"Not protect each other so much, it'll just feel safer…" Karen spoke in defense.

"Better three helpless girls than one." Chris was rather rude with this comment.

"Let's step outside and I'll show you how helpless I am." Allison raised her fists.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris is amused.

He continued watching the teens talk. After a few seconds, he looks down at the nearest Halloween mask hanging on the rack. It's an emotionless looking clown mask, one of the labels reads "The Dark Knight" the other reads "Shamrock Novelties". The man's hands reach out for the mask.

"Well you girls ready to go?" Allison asks spinning her keys on her finger playfully.

"Yeah, I guess." Jenny says. Jenny and Chris kiss. When they pull apart. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Says Chris.

The girls grab a variety of snacks and drinks as they make their way to the front of the store. Karen walks by the man in the costume aisle, he looks directly at her she quickly looks away.

Loomis walks up to the front doors of the Haddonfield Sheriff's office and enters. Most of the main room of the station, the bullpen, is full of desks, sheriff's deputies working at most of them. Loomis walks into the room, stopping at a divider keeping people out of the desk area. The nearest deputy turns to him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes I need to talk to the Sheriff."

"That would be me." A man stepped away from a nearby coffee machine. "Sheriff Hunt." Hunt holds out his right hand for Loomis to shake. Loomis does.

"Hello."

"You're Doctor Sam Loomis?"

"Yes…"

"A Doctor Hall called from Smith's Grove, said you'd most likely be stopping by."

"I hope he didn't paint me out to be a raving lunatic."

"No, just very concerned. We have a unit patrolling the area of the old Myers house regularly, until there's a sure confirmation that Myers is coming back to Haddonfield, I'm afraid that's about all we can do." Hunt sips his hot coffee.

"Could I have a look around the house?" The Sheriff reluctantly shakes his head agreeing to the doctors request.

Allison drives, Jenny rides shotgun and Karen rides in the back. Through the back window you could see the Castle's pick up following them. "No Tears Left to Cry" by Ariana Grande plays quietly on the radio.

"You should've gone to the Homecoming dance, Karen." Jenny turns and tells her.

"How was it?" Karen asks her friend.

"Pretty lame. But still." Jenny tells her.

"You know I don't like those kind of things." Karen says honestly.

"You would, if you'd went with the right guy." Jenny couldn't help but think of Chris, her boyfriend.

"The only good thing about school dances are the after parties at Kevin Baxter's." Allison finally chimed in.

"Hanging out around a bunch of drunken farm boys. Yeah, what fun." Jenny said sarcastically.

Allison couldn't help but laugh at Jenny's irony. "I don't see what problem you could possibly have with drunken farm boys, you're dating one." The Castle's pick up suddenly speeds up, going around Allison's car, quickly turning back into the lane right in front of the car, almost causing Allison to crash into the back of it. Allison slams on the brakes, leans out her window and yells. "Asshole!!"

The pick up speed off down the road a few yards, then slam on it's brakes and quickly make a U turn, stopping so that it's now facing Allison's car.

"What's he doing?" Jenny asks.

Karen leans forward looking through the windshield at the stopped pick up. "I think you made him mad."

The man stares back at them. The girls continue to watch the truck, waiting to see if anything's going to happen. Finally the truck backs up, turns around and drives off down the road.

"What a fucking freak." Says Jenny, Allison nods in agreement. The Castle's pick up drives past Karen's house and on down the street. A few seconds later, Allison's car pulls up and stops in front of the house.

Chapter Eight

Allison's brother Robbie and a group of other young punks are standing at the home plate of a baseball diamond. One of the punks is stuffing a pair of girl's underwear into the pocket of his jeans as Robbie holds a stack of comic books and an issue of Playboy that he traded for them.

As this transaction is ending, Robbie looks over through the chain link fence and smiles. "Well, look who it is."

Walking on the sidewalk past the baseball field is a weak looking child he's about seven, it's little Tommy Wallace. Tommy Wallace is holding an already carved jack o'lantern. The punks follow him on their side of the fence.

"What's up, Wallace?" Robbie says in a taunting voice.

"Nothing." He does sound weak.

"You shouldn't be out walking by yourself. Haven't you heard that Michael Myers is out there?"

"Wh...who's Michael Myers?"

"The boogeyman, and he's out there, just waiting to catch and eat any little dorks who are out by themselves on Halloween."

"Leave me alone." Robbie and the punks reach a gate in the fence and start going through it, walking out onto the sidewalk with Tommy Wallace.

"Leave you alone? You should be begging us to walk with you! He's gonna get you."

Robbie repeats this last sentence, and the others join in too. "He's gonna get you. He's gonna get you. HE'S GONNA GET YOU!!"

Tommy reaches an uneven spot in the sidewalk and one of the young punks pushes him. Tommy trips, falling on and crushing his pumpkin. Robbie and the young punks laugh, running off in different directions. Robbie chooses to cross the road...With a SCREECH the only car driving down the road hits it's brakes. Robbie freezes, realizing he's about to get ran over. The front of the vehicle, the Castle's pick up truck, stops just inches from Robbie. From his point of view he could just make out the clown mask through the dusty windshield. He got up and ran the other way.

A police car pulls up and stops in front of the Myers house. The house looks like it's been kept up pretty well. In the front yard is a sign that reads "SOLD BY STRODE REALTY". Loomis and Hunt get out of the police car and start walking up the front walkway.

"Anybody live here?" Loomis asked casually.

"Not at the moment. As the sign says, it's just been sold a few weeks back. A couple is moving here from Chicago." Hunt stays quiet for a moment. "Locals stay away from here. Every kid in Haddonfield thinks this place is haunted."

"They may be right."

"A few families have lived here since 2001, when it happened. They never seem to stay long."

They open the front door slowly. Loomis and Hunt stand in the doorway. They glance at each other. Hunt draws his gun and they step inside. Despite the daylight outside, it is totally dark inside the house. Loomis and Hunt move throughout the first floor.

Loomis and Hunt cautiously step into the master bedroom, the same room where the Myers family was murdered fifteen years ago. The room is now empty of furniture.

"This is where it happened." Loomis motions to the spot where the Myers parent's bed once sat. "Mother, father and sister stabbed to death in this very room. He killed his parents while they slept. His sister...well...she knew it was coming." He took a large needed breath. "Can you imagine what that must have been like for her?"

"It's definitely a disturbing story for sure. I became sheriff in '04 after ol' Brackett retired. He was so shaken up by what happened here. I could never understand how a six year old boy could had ever done something like that."

Loomis turned from Hunt before finding the right words. "He was no regular six year old, Sheriff. By all accounts, yes, yes he was. Until that night. Then I guess something just...snapped...something within him. It's like all the humanity within him just suddenly died. That night, he became something else entirely."

Hunt stays quiet for a moment before speaking. "Then what do you think we're dealing with here, doc?"

Loomis turns back to Hunt. "For fifteen years I've been treating him. For fifteen years I've sat with him trying to get through to him, but he would never speak to me. Sheriff I've treated hundreds of patients in my career never was one ever so...powerful."

"Powerful?" Hunt was confused.

"Yes sheriff, he has a presence like nothing I've ever seen. Patients and doctors alike have always been scared of him and what he can do." Loomis takes another needed deep breath. "If you had looked into his eyes like I have sheriff, you'd know. I can look into your eyes and see a man of morels and courageousness… with Michael there's nothing, there is just blackness. I don't believe he's anything anymore, I believe he's just a vessel for evil. And Sheriff if he's here he will bring hell to your little town."

"What do we do? You got any suggestions?"

"Like you said, all we can really do now is keep an eye on this house. When he comes, I believe he'll come here."

"I keep thinking I should call the local TV Networks. Hell, even put some kind of warning on these social media sites."

"If you do they'll be seeing him everywhere, on every street corner, in every house. Just tell your men to shut their mouths and open their eyes."

"I'll check back in an hour."

"Any chance I could get a gun?" Hunt shakes his head no.

He takes his walkie talkie off his belt and hands it to Loomis. "You see any sign of him, you report it immediately." Loomis nods.

Chapter Nine

The sun has begun to set on this seemingly peaceful town. Karen, Allison and Jenny make their way through Karen's house as they check and make sure all the first floor windows are shut and locked. As they do this, from time to time there is a glimpse of Michael, wearing the clown mask, walking around the outside of the house.

The girls will make sure a window is locked, and when they're walking away, Michael will walk past the window in the background. The girls reach the back door, in the kitchen. Karen makes sure the lock is turned on the knob, then tries to twist the knob to make sure it won't turn. Satisfied, the girls walk away from the door. Seconds later, Michael steps up to the other side of the door and looks in through the window that takes up most of the top half. Through the door window he watches as the girls move through the kitchen into the living room.

Young hands lay out a variety of objects on the hood of a car. Large box of eggs. Rolls of toilet paper. Pack of water balloons. Super Soaker water gun. Robbie and his gang of punks. They have now changed into Halloween costumes. "Looks like we've got everything. Everyone ready?" There was a mix of "Yeah" from his friends. "Good, let's become trouble." Robbie and his friends grab their "weapons" and run off into the neighborhood.

Allison sits on the couch indian style next to her is Jenny. Karen sits in an armchair alone while Allison is controlling the smart tv remote going through a list of movies.

"Alright, what do you want to put on first? Sappy romance number 1, sappy romance number 2, or mindless comedy…" Allison asks.

Karen points to one. "Randy McRae recommended that one to me."

"Randy McRae? He's such a geek. I don't understand why do you even talk to him?" Jenny had asked rather harshly.

"He's a nice guy." Karen says in defense. "Do you even know the origin of the word "geek"?"

"That a meme?" Jenny asks.

"No I mean the origin of the word." Jenny shakes her head. "Geek is what they called circus performers that bit the heads off live chickens."

"Yeah. I can see Randy doing that."

"Eww. Which movie do you guys want to put on? You know, if you don't want to put any on at the moment, American Horror Story is on for forty eight straight hours." Allison tries to convince her friends.

"I told guys I didn't wanna watch any horror tonight." Says Karen.

"Fine sappy romance number 2." Allison chooses.

"I don't think saying that the girl dies in the end would be a spoiler." Jenny adds.

"Well, you know that going in. That's how it always is." Karen tells them both.

Allison turns on the TV it's on a local news broadcast. Gabrielle Flores speaks into her microphone. "Thirty-seven year old Jimmy Castle was found murdered this afternoon at this gas station just about a hundred miles from Smiths Grove. Escaped Smith's Grove patient Michael Myers is the prime suspect, as the search for him continues and intensifies."

Loomis stands behind a row of shrubs beside the Myers house, watching the area by the front door. He glances at his watch, when there's a rustling nearby in the shrubs. Loomis steps back, watching the shrubs. Raising the walkie talkie,ready to report...A cat comes out of the shrubs and runs off across the neighbor's yard. Loomis sighs, chuckles, and a hand touches him on the left shoulder. Loomis jumps spinning around, coming face to face with Sheriff Hunt.

"Jesus, fuck." Loomis is breathing heavy.

"Sorry. You're pretty spooked."

"If you knew Michael, you'd be spooked too."

"The state police found a body just outside Smith's Grove. They think Myers was involved."

"Who was it?"

"A mechanic. It looks like Michael came across him, and decided to trade his hospital clothes for what the mechanic was wearing."

Loomis shakes his head clearly upset. "This is a nightmare. I was always afraid it would happen, but I never really thought it would."

Chapter Ten

Karen still sits in her chair, Allison is laying on the couch, and Jenny is laying on her stomach on the floor, all watching TV. They hear the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Sounds like the pizza is here."

Allison sits up on the couch. "I'll get it." She get up and goes to the front door.

"Money's by the door." Allison nods to Karen as she leaves the room.

Allison walks up to the front door. She grabs some money off a table beside the door and looks through the peephole. From Allison's distorted view through the peephole, she sees nothing. "Who's there." There's no answer. Allison grabs the doorknob unlocking the door and cautiously starting to open it. The door open a couple feet, Allison looks out at the dark neighborhood. "Hello?" There's no one in the front yard. "What the…" Allison stops talking when someone suddenly runs past her. Quickly followed by a small gang of other someones. It's Robbie and the young punks that have run out into the front yard.

"Fire!" Robbie yells.

"Robbie!!" Allison yells at her little brother.

Robbie and the punks start throwing water balloons and eggs, which explode all around Allison. Allison quickly ducks back into the house, drenched in water and egg, slamming the door shut.

"Robbie, goddamnit!!" Karen and Jenny watch as Allison walks in.

Karen stands. "What happened?" She can't help but snicker.

"My brother is Satan. I think I need to go home for a little bit. Shower, wash clothes…"

"We have those things here, too." Karen tells her friend.

In a sarcastic tone, Allison says."Really? Wow."

"Yeah, you don't want to drive all those "miles" to your house. Just use Karen's stuff." Jenny looks up from her phone.

"I think I will."

Next door to Karen is where Robbie and the young punks have moved on to egging the windows of a BMW sitting in the driveway and running toilet paper through the shrubs. The front door of the house bursts open and an angry older man stands in the doorway. "Get away from my car, you little bastards!" The angry older man is hit in the face by a blast of water from a Super Soaker.

The young punks disperse in all different directions, Robbie choosing to run across the man's front yard. He reaches the tall shrubs that divides the man's yard from Karen's and jumps through them...Robbie comes to an abrupt stop when he lands and slams right into Michael. He gasps and looks up into Michael's face. He then slowly looks down. Robbie hasn't had as good of luck with Michael as he did with Michael's truck earlier in the day. He's run right into the blade of the kitchen knife Michael is holding, and it's stuck deep in the middle of his chest. Robbie and Michael both stare at the blade for a couple seconds. Michael tilts to his head to the side, examining this situation. Then Michael grabs Robbie by a shoulder and shoves him back off of the knife. Robbie hits the ground, dead.

While Allison is taking a shower upstairs the doorbell rings once more. "Okay, maybe that's the pizza."

"I'll pause the movie for you."

Karen gets up and heads for the front door. Jenny sits up, grabs the remote off the table. She glances at Karen as she walks out of the room, then looks back at the TV and pushes a button. The TV switches from a scene from "Sappy Romance Number 2" to a scene from season 2 of American Horror Story.

Karen walks up to the door and looks through the peephole. Through the peephole she can see someone standing on the other side of the door. They're looking away so she can't see their face, but she can see that they're wearing a baseball cap. Karen grabs the pizza money off the nearby table and opens the door. When the door's open, the baseball cap wearing person raises their head. It's Chris, holding a pizza. He's changed out of his Carpenter's Drug uniform and into his own clothes, which includes his football jersey.

"Surprise."

"Chris. What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking maybe you girls could use a little company, and some extra protection from the boogeyman." He lifts a pizza into her view. "Ran into your pizza boy coming up the yard, I figured if I paid for your pizza you couldn't kick me out immediately."

Karen motions with the money in her hand. "Or I could just pay you back and then kick you out."

"Come on, Kar."

Karen smiles. "Come on." Karen steps aside to let Chris enter the house.

"Thanks. I won't stay too long."

Karen locks the door as she watches Chris walk off into the house. She doesn't notice Michael step up behind her outside. Karen swings the door shut as she walks after Chris.Michael steps up to the door as it swings shut, sticking his knife between the door and the frame, stopping it from shutting all the way. Michael pushes the door open a couple feet and steps into the house. Jenny sits on the floor watching the TV. She hears a man-made meow. Jenny looks over to see Chris and Karen entering the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you, too." Chris says as he sets the pizza down on the table beside the couch.

Chapter Eleven

Allison has finished taking her shower and is now wrapped in a towel as she leaves the bathroom. Allison walks down the hall, going to Karen's bedroom. Allison looks through the clothes hanging in Karen's closet. Allison chooses a shirt and pulls it out of the closet. The door squeaks as it swings open and Allison hears this. She turns to see who's coming into the room. The door stands open with nobody in sight.

She walks toward the door. "Karen? Jenny?" She reaches the door and looks out into the hall. There's nobody in the hall. Allison shrugs and shuts the door.

Karen sits in the chair she sat in earlier, eating a slice of pizza. Jenny and Chris cuddle up on the couch. They both have slices of pizza on their plates, but they're too interested in each other to eat at the moment. Allison comes walking down the stairs, having changed into some of Karen's clothes, carrying her own water and egg soaked clothes in front of her.

Allison walks into the room in the background. She spots Chris as she enters. "What are you doing here, douchebag?"

"I was hoping for a four-way." Jenny punches him in the arm. "Ow."

"Funny." Allison isn't amused.

Karen motions towards the pizza. "Pizzas here."

"Good, I'm starving. But first." Allison lifts her clothes. "I'll stick my clothes in the washer."

From the bottom of the wooden basement stairs the door swings open and Allison steps into the doorway. She reaches in, flicking a light switch on the wall. The lights come on in the basement, and Allison starts walking down the stairs, swinging the door shut behind her. The basement is used for storage and is very cluttered. Old table and chairs, a ratty old couch and a ton of boxes fill the main room. Allison makes her way through this room, going through a doorway into the laundry room. A shadow shifts from beyond her view in the background.

Allison opens the washer door and sticks her clothes into it. Allison closes the lids and sets it up to start the wash cycle. Michael moves past the laundry room doorway in the background.

While Karen watches TV, Jenny and Chris continue to cuddle, kiss and whisper on the couch.

Chris whispers something to Jenny and her eyes widen. She shakes her head "No". Chris gives her a puppy dog-ish face. "Come on, please?" look. Jenny motions her head toward Karen. Chris shrugs, "so what?" Then goes back to whispering.

Now that the washing machine has started its wash cycle, Allison turns away from it and heads back toward the stairs. She makes her through the cluttered main room. She makes her way up the steps, she doesn't notice Michael watching her go from under the steps.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Upstairs, right?" Chris stands.

"There's one down here, too…" Karen begins to say.

"That's alright. Going upstairs is more fun." Chris smiles smugly.

"Ok…" Karen is confused.

Chris walks out the room. Karen and Jenny sit in silence for a couple seconds, then Jenny stands up. "I better go up and make sure he doesn't get into anything."

"Jenny! I can't believe you guys are planning to do...that...in my house!"

"Do what?" Said Jenny with her best innocent impression.

"You know what."

"Well... come on, Karen, what's it gonna hurt?"

"It's just that…" Karen sighs. "Fine. If you must do it, just stay out of my father's room, and change my sheets when you're done."

"Deal." Jenny cheerfully agrees. She hurries out of the room.

Karen says under her breath."My God."

A few moments after Jenny has left the room, Allison enters, carrying a glass of Pepsi. "Where'd Jen and Chris go?"

"You don't wanna know." Karen tells her. From behind the couch which both Karen and Allison now occupied could be found Michael. He stares into the living room before moving up the stairs. Jenny walks down the long upstairs hallway. She reaches the closed bathroom door, stops and knocks. "Chris?" There's no answer. Jenny opens the door and looks in. The bathroom is dark and empty. She continues on down the hall. "Chris? Where'd you go?"

She goes to Karen's bedroom door and opens it. It's dark and empty too. "Damm it, Chris." Someone grabs Jenny from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth. She yells into the hand and elbows the person in the ribs.

"Ow." He cries. The person lets go of Jenny and she turns around to see...Chris stepping back against the hall wall, rubbing his side. "That really hurt."

"You scared the hell out of me, you ass!"

Done with his rib pain, Chris pushes himself off the hall wall and smiles. "Well, it's Halloween. Everyone deserves at least one good scare."

"And now that that's out of the way." She smiles, and they kiss. Chris starts pulling her back toward the door Karen looked into when she got up this morning, but Jenny doesn't let him pull her all the way to it. "No, Karen said to stay out of her dad's room."

"She knows what we're doing?"

"Yeah. She gave us permission to use her bed, but we have to change the sheets after."

"Fine with me." Chris heads for Karen's room, once again pulling Jenny down the hall. This time she lets him lead her. They enter Karen's room and close the door.

Chapter Twelve

Moon light shines down on Loomis he's still standing by the shrubs. He has his cell phone to his ear. After a couple seconds he lowers it, looking frustrated, putting the phone in his pocket. Sheriff Hunt comes walking back up to him.

"Any news?" Hunt shakes his head.

"No. But no news is probably good news." Hunt takes a breath. "Nothing's going on. Just the usual Halloween stuff. Kids playing pranks, partying, getting high...I have the feeling you're way off on this one, doc."

"I really hope I am."

"How long do you plan on waiting around out here?"

Loomis couldn't help but look into the full moon. "Halloween is far from over.There's,still plenty of time for him to show up. I'll stay until I'm sure".

Sounds of lovemaking come from Karen's bedroom. The only light comes from the moonlight shining through the windows, illuminating the sheets as they move slowly up and down and from side to side. Jenny's moans building, getting louder and louder. Inside Karen's closet is Michael Myers watching through the wooden slats.

Finally, Jenny and Chris reach their climax. Chris rolls off of Jenny and they lay there, staring up at the ceiling. "Times like this, I remember why I go out with you."

Chris can barely say. "I try." Jenny sits up and starts getting out of the bed. "Wait, where are you going?"

Jenny grabs Chris's jersey off the bedside table and pulls it on. It's long enough to cover everything that should be. "I'll be right back. Do not get dressed." She leans over and kisses Chris, then turns and walks out of the room Chris leans back onto the pillows. He smiles to himself. Jenny makes her way to the bathroom.

Chris is laying in bed in the same position, his eyes now closed. The closet door opens silently, and Michael steps out. At some point, he has traded his kitchen knife in for a large pipe wrench. Michael slowly walks to the side of the bed, looking down at Chris. He starts to raise the pipe wrench high above his head. Michael walks up to the bed until the front of his legs touch the bed. Chris's eyes flutter open.

"Jen?" Michael comes into Chris's view directly above him, pipe wrench raised. He opens his mouth to yell, but it's too late. Michael slams the pipe wrench down into his head, hard, causing a loud CRACK as Chris's skull is broken.

The bathroom door opens and Jenny steps out into the hall. She could still hear the toilet running in the background. Jenny walks back to Karen's bedroom door. She enters, closing the door behind her. Michael is gone from view, and the sheets and blankets of Ashley's bed have been pulled all the way to the top of the bed, apparently to cover Chris's body.

Jenny sees this and finds it odd. "What are you doing?" There is, of course, no answer.

Jenny sits on the end of the bed and lays back, putting her head on what appears to be one of Chris's thighs. She taps her head against it lightly, over and over. "Chris…"

At the bottom of the bed, Jenny's feet bounce into a puddle of something red. "What the hell did you do?" Jenny leans down to take a closer look at the puddle. In the background, the sheets and blanket on the bed begin to rise, as whoever's under them sits up. "Karen is gonna kick our…" She stops talking, looking shocked.

Chris's bloody headed body has been stuffed under the bed, his lifeless eyes staring out at her.She starts to scream, when the sheets and blankets are dropped over her head and pulled back as tight as possible, muffling her screams. Michael is on his knees on the bed behind Jenny, holding the sheets and blankets over her with his left hand. He raises his right hand, he's got his kitchen knife back. Michael brings the knife down into the mass of sheets and blankets, and Jenny's muffled screams stop. Michael pulls the knife out, and the cloth around the knife hole turns red with blood. Michael jams the knife into the sheets and blankets again. Pulls it out. He stabs once more.

Karen is sitting in the chair, Allison is sitting on the couch. The end credits of a movie are playing on the TV.

Allison appears to be crying and is drying her eyes with a napkin. "You know going in they're going to die, but it's always so sad."

Karen grabs the TV remote and turns the movie off. The end credits are replaced by another scene from American Horror Story.

Allison stands. "I better go check on my clothes."

"Alright. What should I put on now?"

" After that, I think I need some mindless comedy." Karen nods agreeing.

The basement door opens and Allison hurries down the stairs, leaving the door wide open.

As Karen looks through the comedy section she doesn't notice Michael walking into the kitchen behind her.

Allison transfers her clothes from the washer to the dryer.

Karen walks away from the TV. She seems to be thinking about something, worrying. She walks up to the wall mounted phone and grabs it. She puts it to her ear, preparing to dial a number. She stops. Something's wrong. She puts then pushes the button to hang the phone up, takes her finger off. There's no dial tone. Karen hangs the phone up and walks out of the room.

Chapter Thirteen

Allison starts up the dryer. As she does, she can hear the basement door slam shut. She turns and looks through the doorway into the main room. She doesn't see anybody.

Karen walks down the upstairs hall, going to the door to her father's bedroom. She sees that the door to her bedroom is open, but she shields her eyes in case Jenny and Chris are "doing something" in there with the door open. She opens her father's bedroom door and steps into the room.

Loomis is walking away from the Myers house now, cell phone to his ear. Sheriff Hunt is walking beside him, headed for a police car parked in front of the house. Loomis lowers the cell phone from his ear, sighing.

"What's wrong, doc?"

"I've been trying to call home all

night, I can't get through…"

"Wife?"

"What?" Loomis was only half listening.

"Trying to call your wife?"

"No, my wife... passed away several years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I've been trying to call my…" Loomis seems to realize something. "Daughter."

"Ain't she got a cell phone?"

"No." Loomis pockets his cell phone and pulls out his wallet. He flips it open.

Hunt can't help but chuckle. "You realize she may be the only teenager on Earth these days who doesn't?"

Loomis isn't listening to Hunt. He's flipping through his wallet frantically. "Her picture…" One of the photo slots is empty. "Her picture is gone. No, Oh God, no."

Flashs from the night before come back to him in fractions. Michael, in his patient uniform, looks down at the unconscious body of Loomis laying on his office floor. Michael kneels down beside Loomis, reaching into his pocket pulling out his wallet. Michael removes a picture of Sam Loomis's daughter, he then looks closely at the home address on Loomis's Illinois driver's license.

"He can't be…" He understands everything now. "Sheriff, get ahold of the Russellville police. I need someone to check out my house."

"What's going on?" Sheriff Hunt grabs his cell phone.

"I think I was wrong about Michael coming here tonight. I think he's going after my daughter!"

Karen sits on her father's bed. She reaches for the phone on his nightstand. It's next to a picture of Sam, Lynn, and a young Karen Loomis. She raises the phone to her ear again no dial tone. "What's going on?"

Karen steps back into the hall, and this time looks over toward her bedroom doorway. She notices that there is an orange glow coming from inside the room. Karen walks toward her bedroom.

Allison walks towards the basement stairs.

Karen steps into the bedroom doorway. A Jack O'Lantern sits on the bedside table, casting an eerie glow around the room. There is someone lying on the bed but from her position she can't see who it is. Karen steps further into her room. She steps forward. There on the bed is Jenny. Her face is a flushed white and there is a huge red blood stains on Chris's jersey, on her chest and stomach. Beside Jenny's head is a picture of Lynn Loomis, a knife stuck through it.

Karen stares at the bed and then screams at the top of her lungs. She falls back against the wall, beside her closet door. The door swings open and there is Chris's body, hanging from the clothes bar by a sheet wrapped around his neck.

Allison is halfway up the stairs when she hears Karen screaming. "Karen!?" Allison starts to hurry up the stairs, but before she reaches the top, Michael's hand reaches out between two of the steps and grabs her by an ankle. Allison screams as she trips and falls down on to the steps. Michael lets go of her, steps out from under the stairs, then grabs her again through the barless railing and starts to pull her down the steps. When she's halfway down the steps, Michael turns and tosses her to the concrete floor.

Allison groans, grabbing her forehead. Michael walks toward her, pulling a kitchen knife from his pocket. He steps up beside Allison, when she turns and kicks his legs out from under him. Michael falls to the floor hard beside her. She scrambles to her feet, heading back toward the stairs. He turns as she goes, swinging his knife at her.

The knife digs deep into Allison's right thigh. She turns, falling to the side, into a stack of boxes.Michael climbs to his feet as she grabs a box and throws it into his face. She grabs another, throws it into his midsection. Michael just keeps coming toward her. Michael grabs Allison by the shoulders and lifts her up so that they come face to face.

"Fuck you, boogeyman." Michael throws Allison backwards. And she slams right into the fuse box. Electricity courses through her body, sparks flying. Her skins sizzles and blackens, her hair catches on fire. Sparks fall over the boxes and ratty old couch. Couch cushions and loose papers catch on fire.

Chapter Fourteen

As Karen makes her way down the stairs from the second floor, the lights in the house flicker on and off as she can hear Allison screaming. The lights finally go out and stay out.

Loomis's car speeds past a sign that reads "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING HADDONFIELD".

Karen has pulled a knife from a holder on the kitchen counter and is walking toward the basement door, very scared and cautious. The door edges are filled with a flickering red light as she approaches it. Smoke starts to pour from under it. As she swings the door open, it is revealed to her that the basement has become an inferno. Allison's burning body lays out over the steps, the flesh of her face burnt away to the bone.

Karen gasps falling back against the wall behind her. Beside her the wall ends and there's a room of darkness beyond. She leans against the wall, hand to her mouth, Michael's mask slowly appears out of the shadows in the dark living room. She turns to the room just as Michael completely emerges from the shadows, knife raised.

Karen spots Michael and screams, turning away from him. He brings the knife down and it slashes down along her left shoulder. She turns and runs away. She runs through the living room toward the front door, Michael walking after her.

Karen runs up to the front door. As she reaches it and runs onto the throw rug in front of it, the rug slides on the wooden floor, knocking her off balance. Karen falls to the floor hard, slamming her knife deep into the floor. She looks up to the doorway to the next room. Michael is stepping through it.

Leaving her knife stuck in the floor, Karen quickly gets up on her knees and reaches for the doorknob, unlocking the door.Karen starts to stand, opening the door, when Michael reaches her and swings his knife at her. The knife sticks into the door just inches from her head.

Michael grabs Karen by the back of her shirt and spins her around, slashing her across the stomach. Karen falls backwards, onto the steps to the second floor. Michael walks toward her. Realizing she has no other choice, Karen turns over and starts to crawl quickly up the stairs, getting to her feet after a few steps and starting to run. Michael follows her up the stairs.

Karen runs down the upstairs hall, going to the door of her father's bedroom. She opens the door and runs into the room, closing the door behind her.When the door closes, Michael appears at the top of the stairs.

She locks the door and backs away from it, watching it. She looks around. For a weapon. A way out.

Michael starts to pound on the other side of the door. The door shakes as Michael pounds from the other side.

Karen continues to back up, until she bumps into her father's bed. A section in the middle of the door suddenly explodes inward and Karen screams. Michael's hand reaches in through the hole in the door and reaches over toward the doorknob. Knowing she has to get away quick, she desperately looks around the room. She stops having a revelation, she looks up. Above her father's bed. On the ceiling is a door to the attic. Karen jumps up on the bed, reaches up and pulls the door down. A small ladder slides down on the other side of the door, and she starts to climb. Michael has gotten the door unlocked and kicks it open.

Karen crawls up into the attic as fast as she can. There's nothing but pink insulation up here, and a window on the far side. Once she's all the way in, she turns back and starts pulling the ladder up. As she is doing this, Michael reaches the ladder and starts to pull it back down. She refuses let go, though, and instead of trying to pull it back away from Michael, she slams it forward at him. The bottom rung of the ladder smashes into Michael's face, knocking him back onto Loomis's bed.

Karen then takes the chance to pull the ladder up and pull the door closed. Seconds after the door is closed, Michael starts to pull it open. She grabs the ladder and tries to hold the door closed. It become a sort of tug of war over the door, Michael pulling the door open more and more with each tug, Karen struggling to close it every time.

But the war soon ends. Karen gets the door closed, and. Nothing happens. Michael has given up on his end. Karen doesn't trust this sudden silence. She keeps her grip on the ladder, listening. Then she hears a faint knocking sound from downstairs. Silence for a few more seconds, then more hard knocking.

"What…" Karen lets go of the ladder and starts to hurry toward the far window.

A police car is parked in front of the house and a police officer, is knocking on the front door. "Hello! Karen Loomis?!?"

The officer waits for a response. Karen sees the police car and is relieved. She begins yelling and banging on the window. No noise can be heard from his current position. The young officer is still at the door. He knocks again and waits. As he's waiting, he looks over to his left. To his left, that red flickering light that is fire shines through a small basement window behind a row of small shrubs in front of the house. He walks a few steps away from the door to get a better look at the window. The window shatters from the heat in the basement and flames start to reach out through the window frame.

"Oh, fuck!!" The young officer covers his face instinctively. He then raises his radio to his mouth to report this, Michael steps out of the house behind him. Before he can report a word, Michael steps up to him and jams his kitchen knife into the middle of his back, lifting him up off the ground on the blade. He spasms and dies on the blade, blood gushing from his mouth, Michael walks him backwards into the house and slams the door shut.

Back at the attic window, where Karen has started to get the window open. It doesn't move very well, but she gets it open a couple inches, big enough for her to stick her mouth to the opening and yell. "Help! Help me! Please somebody help me!" But now there's nobody out there to hear her.

She tries to open the window further. She can only get it three-fourths open, then it won't move at all. She leans her head through the opening and yells again. "Help me please!" There's a loud bang from behind her, and Karen turns to see the attic door start to open. "No."

The door opens and the ladder goes down, Michael starts to climb up into the attic. Slowly, knife in hand. Smoke billows up around him through the doorway. Karen turns to the partly open window. It's her only choice. She starts to climb through head first. Michael is now in the attic and coming toward her. Karen drags herself roughly out the window. Michael reaches her and grabs at her legs as they disappear through the opening.

Karen, very afraid and nervous, crawls out onto the narrow ledge outside the window. Michael rips the open window and Karen crawls away, off the ledge and onto the roof. She gets to her feet and starts to climb the peak of the roof. Michael gets himself through the window.

Karen reaches the peak of the roof and looks around. There's a tree that's not too far away from or below the edge of the roof on one side. Karen heads toward the tree just as Michael reaches the peak of the roof and gets to his feet. Karen reaches the edge of the roof and looks at the tree, trying to figure exactly how to do this, as Michael walks toward her from behind.

"Shit." Karen looks back at Michael, then back at the tree. Back at Michael. He's only a couple yards away now. Back at the tree. "Please, God…" She does the only thing she can do, she jumps. She falls a few feet to the top of the tree, then hits a branch hard. The branch snaps in half, and Karen is sent tumbling down the tree, smacking into more branches along the way, before dropping hard to the ground, landing bad on her right leg. Karen screams, her leg is broken.

Michael stands at the edge of the roof, looking down at her.

Karen lays in the yard, recovering from the fall. She's got to keep moving. She looks over at the tall shrubs that separate her yard from the neighbor's yard. The same shrubs Robbie had bad luck jumping through earlier. She starts crawling toward them.

As Karen nears the shrubs, painfully dragging her broken leg, the front door of her house flies open and Michael steps out. Karen pulls herself through the shrubs. As she goes through, she doesn't notice that she's just one shrub over from where Robbie's dead body lays.

Karen crawls out of the shrubs and heads for the front door. "Help! Please help me!" She reaches the front porch steps and drags herself up them, grimacing as her broken leg bounces across them. Karen pulls herself up to the front door, leans against it and starts pounding on it. The porch light comes on. "Let me in! Please! You have to let me in!"

Michael emerges from the shrubs.

The old man hollers. "Go away!"

"Open the door, please!"

Michael is getting closer and closer.

Desperate, Karen reaches over and grabs a nearby potted plant. She lifts it and heaves it toward the window beside the door. The pot hits the window and it shatters. "Goddamn kids!"

Michael is almost at the porch steps.

The door opens and the angry older man looks out, pissed. "What the…" The angry older man sees the condition Karen is in and his anger is replaced with concern. "Hell."

Karen looks up at the older man, then back at the porch steps. Michael is gone. Porch lights have come on all over the neighborhood at the sound of Karen's screams. Some people have stepped out onto their front porches to see what's going on. Through the front windows of Karen's house could be seen the flames had spread throughout the whole house. The older man helps Karen into his house and shuts the door.

Karen, mentally and physically exhausted slumps in a chair, her broken leg stretched out in front of her. Panting, she's out of it. Nearby the older man is calling for the

police and an ambulance.

Chapter Fifteen

Karen, very weak, is wheeled out on a stretcher by two paramedics. A paramedic sits beside Karen as she slips in and out of consciousness on the stretcher. "Karen? Can you hear me?"

The drive to the hospital didn't take long. The paramedics wheel Karen's stretcher into the hospital. A doctor and several nurses attend to Karen. She only hears parts of what they're saying.

"You've lost a lot of blood…"

"Broken leg…"

"...will have you fixed up in no time…"

Karen lays in the room by herself, asleep. She's been changed into a hospital gown, her arm wound stitched, her broken leg in a cast, bandages on the multiple cuts she got from her fall through the tree. A curtain separates her bed from an empty one.

The door opens and Sam Loomis enters. He sees his daughter and rushes to her side. "Karen. Karen, honey, I'm so sorry."

Karen's eyes open. "Daddy…" She speaks weakly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been with you. I should've been there." Loomis kisses Karen on the forehead holding her close.

Loomis walks into the hallway to speak with a police officer. "She has to have a guard. Michael Myers escaped with the sole intention of killing her."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to destroy me. It's his game. He killed my wife years ago and now he wants to kill my baby girl." Loomis looks in on his daughter who has fallen asleep once again. He returns to her bedside, sitting in the chair beside her bed. A single tear makes its way down his cheek as he holds her hand.

Karen continues to sleep, and Loomis has fallen asleep in the chair. After a couple seconds he wakes with a start. He quickly looks around the dimly lit room, making sure there's nothing wrong. Seeing that things seem to be alright, he looks at Karen for a few seconds, then gets out of the chair and walks toward the door.

Loomis steps out of Karen's room and looks around the hall. An officer has been posted guard outside Karen's room just as Loomis had requested. He sits in a chair beside the door, but he seems to be asleep, his head slumped forward on his chest. "Hey…" Loomis grabs the cop by the shoulder and tries to shake him awake. "Wake up and do your damn job." The cop doesn't wake up. He slumps to the side, his head rolling back to reveal that his throat has been slashed. "Michael…"

Loomis turns around to find Michael standing right behind him, holding a yellow box cutter. Before Loomis can do anything, Michael grabs him by the shoulder and quickly slashes Loomis across the face with the blade. He then sticks half of the extended blade into Loomis's stomach before shoving him backwards. Loomis falls back against the cop's body, and the cop, the chair and Loomis all fall to the floor. Michael turns to the door to Karen's room and opens it.

Michael enters the room, the door swinging shut behind him. He walks toward Karen's bed. He walks right into the curtain, letting it slide over him as he continues forward. The curtain falls off of Michael as he reaches the end, and he steps up beside her bed. He starts to raise the box cutter high over her sleeping body. Michael stops raising the box cutter, and just when he's about to bring it down...Karen's eyes snap open. She sees Michael standing over her and screams, rolling over despite her pain. Michael brings the blade down just as she rolls out of the way, the sharp blade stabbing into her pillow. Karen goes over the edge of the bed and tumbles to the floor. Her I.V. rips out of her arm and her cast hits the hard floor, causing her to scream loudly in pain. Karen starts to crawl away from the bed, toward the far corner of the room. Michael grabs the bed and slides it out of the way. It rolls across the room and slams hard into the wall. Michael starts walking toward Karen as she pulls herself into the corner. This is pathetic. She has no chance.

Loomis, face covered with blood, clutching his bleeding stomach, crawls to the cop's body. He grabs for the cop's holstered pistol.

Michael advances toward Karen as she starts screaming for help. He raises the scalpel again.

The door is kicked open and Loomis steps into the doorway, holding his stomach with his left hand, the cop's gun in his right.

"Michael!" Michael turns to look at Loomis. Once Michael is turned to him, Loomis opens fire. Thirteen bullets hit Michael's body, most of them in the chest some cracking the window directly behind him, driving Michael back a step with each connecting shot. On the thirteenth shot, Michael falls back against the cracked window. The window shatters and Michael falls through it.

Michael falls backwards through the window from the second floor of the hospital. He falls ten feet before slamming into the skylight of a room on the first floor. The skylight shatters and Michael falls through. Michael falls through the skylight and another seven feet before slamming into the table in the middle of the nurses lounge. The table collapses and Michael hits the floor on top of it's remains. He doesn't move.

Loomis pulls the trigger a fourteenth time, but the gun clicks empty. Orderlies, doctors and nurses are rushing out in the hall behind him. Loomis tosses the gun aside and goes to Karen's side as fast as the pain in his stomach will allow him, kneeling down beside her. "Are you alright?" Karen puts her arms around her father and sobs into his shoulder. "It's OK...He's gone...He's gone, baby..."

Loomis walks to the shattered window. "Daddy, no…" Loomis gestures to her he'll return to her side in a moment.

He looks down at Michael's motionless body laying in the nurse's lounge twenty feet

below. "It's gone, it's dead."

The End


End file.
